Flirting Lessons with the Master
by the doe and the stag
Summary: After another of James' and Lily's famous rows, she isnt so sure if he likes her anymore. But she is very sure she likes him.. What can she do to get him to ask her out again? Lily doesnt think girls should ask blokes out, so she needs to find a way to get him back. The answer is his best friend...
1. Sirius Is Shocked

**A/N: once again a new story. if you spot ANY mistakes, tell me! i want to keep this as canon as possible. If you spot any grammar mistakes, tell me too. idunno what else to say, except enjoy. xx**

**Disclaimer: I still dont, or ever will, own Harry Potter. All recognized characters are JKR's. **

* * *

**Sirius is shocked**

"Sirius!" Lily Evans plopped down next to him on a couch in the Gryffindor  
Common room. She had watched him out of the corner of her eye for hours. Sirius black was always surrounded by his friends, the marauders, or adoring female fans.

Sirius reclined. "What, red?" He raised an eyebrow, a smirk appearing on his handsome face. 'I knew you would give in to the marauder charm someday...' He winked seductively, and scooted closer.

"Err.."Lily put a hand on his chest, and pushed him away. "Actually, you're sorta right." She sighed.

"WHAT?" Sirius black was, for once, very surprised and abruptly lost his usual suave voice. "Evans-er- are you completely serious?" Lily tried to cut him off, but didn't find the occasion. "Sorry Lils- Evans! But that's not gonna work- I mean- prongs- er, James- is gonna hex my bits off and you know I er- value- them and you know he loves you-"

"SIRIUS!" Lily screeched. This conversation was extremely Awkward and lily did not want to think of Sirius' bits. And did Sirius just say James loved her?

* * *

Sirius knew she was a very pretty girl, but never thought of her in a _that _way, mostly because of the 'dibs' his best mate had on her since the end of fourth year.

"One. I don't harbor any romantic feelings for you-" lily cut off Sirius with a wave of her hand. "Two. I understand if you value your manliness. Three. I don't know James likes me anymore after that huge row we had last week... I mean he switched patrols with Remus and he doesn't talk to me anymore but I realized that I sort of kind of really- or maybe not-"

"Merlin, red, just tell me, you're rambling!"

"Ok. Fine."

When lily still didn't say anything, he waved his hand, signaling her to continue and fulfill his now burning curiosity.

"Fine." She said once more. "I have a- a crush on James-" seeing Sirius' expression, she continued, her voice dripping sarcasm. "Yes, black, _the_ James potter. How many other James's do you know?"

Sirius' mouth formed a perfect 'o', but he quickly reset his face to a light smirk. "Well, there's the little third year Hufflepuff, and Darcie James, that sixth year Ravenclaw, James Woughtworth...hmm. Give me a second." He sat up straight. "Are you sure this isn't a prank or something? Like you actually fancy James bloody Potter the marauder with glasses?" This was the very last thing he had expected. He would've even thought of her getting a 'T' in a class before he thought of this... And Lily Evans getting a 'T' in any class was not possible. Then slowly, his features relaxed and he grinned widely. "so...Evans wants flirting help from the master?"

* * *

Lilly's face burned, And she was sure it could compete with her hair. Never would she have thought she would ask the Casanova of Hogwarts for help with her miserable and non-existent-for now- love life.

But he did know James best, and he was very charming and smooth, not that she would ever admit this to him. "Yes" She squeaked, almost inaudible.

Sirius' grin got wider, if that was possible. He was exposing all of his perfect teeth. "Ah, Evans. Never thought this day would come but. I believe you've come to the right person..."

"o you're agreeing to er-"

Sirius cut her off. She was getting really annoyed of him doing so, but naturally she was going to stay on his good side. "Yes, I believe so, Red. After all, no one in Hogwarts can get more girls than me..." Lily thought that if James wanted, he could get just as many. And then she thought that she would prefer he _didn't _try. But she kept that to herself, as she preferred to stay on Sirius' good side. And doubting his 'abilities' was not a smart way to do so.

"I still have a question, Red. If you like him so much why don't you just ask him out yourself?"

"Because that's NOT what girls do. Girls don't ask guys out. So I need to get him to forget our row and ask me out. So, er, when can we start?"

"For you, Lilykins, anytime." He left out the part that stated that he was doing this more for Prongs than anyone else. He had spent more than two years secretly disliking this girl for everything she had done to Prongs. But if Red actually liked prongs, well, he would like her.

In an attempt to be friendly, he put an arm around her, and reluctantly, she had to give in that the feeling of his arm against the nape of her neck was very comforting. If only he was James...Lily got a few very jealous glares from some sixth year girls who had just walked Through the portrait. Sirius was, as he always claimed, very popular with the female population of Hogwarts.

Sirius just smiled at lily, which made the girls give her sour looks, and storm off. "So, Lilykins. When do you want to start?"

"Er" Lily was getting over the feeling of girls throwing her dirty looks, as Sirius' arm WAS still looped around her neck. "How about tomorrow before rounds? I don't know a gold place, though…"

As Sirius spoke, his tone was serious for Sirius. "This is marauders honor, Lils. If you promos not to tell anyone what you hear next..." Sirius trailed off meaningfully. Lily nodded.

"Ok." She held out a pinky to Sirius, who took it with a confused expression. She informed him that it was a muggle gesture.

Sirius took a deep breath in. "Only because this is for Prongs, Red. There's a room on the seventh floor across from the painting of Barnabas the Barmy. Meet me in the common room at seven and I'll take you there."

"Uh Sirius? I can get there myself, just so you know. I don't need an escort." Lily stood up to leave, but Sirius gripped her forearm.

"No, you don't understand. We can't be seen."

"I know that. That's why I'm not going with you. You're louder than a herd of centaurs combined."

"Hah!" Sirius' voice rose at that. He generally was a calm and laid back person, but that would change drastically if someone damaged his ego. Sirius black was intimidating. He got off the couch, and pulled himself to his full height, which meant he towered over lily by at least a head and a half. He took a step towards her, jaw clenched.

Lily saw the muscle in his arms tighten as he jabbed a finger in her chest. His eyes were usually a stormy grey color, which had now changed to a solid charcoal.

"I can very well travel quietly, Evans." He growled. Lily took a step back. Sirius black was known as the womanizer of Hogwarts, but surely he was no woman abuser, or so she hoped. Lily's hand unconsciously slid to her wand.

Sirius' angry expression subsided immediately as he caught sight of her hand inching towards her back pocket, and he let out a bark like laughter.

"Sirius!" This time it was lily's turn to growl, and she was serious. "That was not funny."

"Oh trust me, Lils, if you want prongs you'll need to put up with more than this. He is pretty intimidating... But in a different way..." Sirius grinned perversely. This was one thing she hated about him. He had a way of turning everything she said or even any topic into something gross and perverted. Like now.

"What?" Lily screeched. She looked at Sirius' form, which was now bent over in laughter.

"You heard me, red. I mean his, um,-"Sirius hovered a hand over his crotch. He had an innocent expression, but his eyes twinkled dangerously. She wanted nothing more than to smack his face, hard.

Lily would never admit that he had just made her a bit nervous. She blushed. "And how would YOU know that, black? Is your relationship with James as platonic as I'd like to believe?" She smiled sweetly at him.

Sirius' usually tan face was seepingly white. For once in his life, Sirius was rendered speechless by a girl. A girl! Then he got it. Sirius stepped behind lily, and pulled her closer. He lowered his head, just enough for him to whisper in her ear.  
"You can see it when he thinks of you." He whispered.

Lily gasped, too shocked to even smack him like she wanted to. He has simply gone too far. Just at that moment, the rest of the marauders came back from the kitchens.

"Hey Padfoot! Treacle tart. And we even managed to sneak some fire whiskey in there! Let's go-" James locked eyes with lily, who was still standing in close proximity to Sirius. She shrugged her arm free of his grip. James traced the movement with his eyes. From Sirius' hand up his arm, he came face to face with his best friend, who was grinning guiltily. James' eyes narrowed to thin slits.

* * *

Sirius was aware that he had just been caught in a compromising position with his best mate's 'property'. He made a move to let to of Lily's arm, but she was faster.  
"Hey prongs!" He said with an unnaturally cheery voice. He knew that Moony and Wormtail were eyeing him with looks of curiosity and suspicion. With that, he waved at lily. "Seven, Red." And he ran to the stairs, two at once until he reached the dorm, taking the two bottles of Ogden's with him.

James glared at his best friend, thinking about all the things they could've done if he didn't enter. He knew Sirius was easy with girls, and he knew Sirius could get girls. But this was Lily! His Lily. And Sirius was well aware of his feelings for her.  
James shook his head, disgusted with himself. Of course Sirius wouldn't do that. How could he distrust his best friend? And most convincingly, Sirius had always encouraged him when it came to Lily.

"Er, prongs?" Remus called his fellow marauder. James snapped into consciousness. He had not realized he had been staring at the wall for a few minutes.

"Yeah sorry. Coming." and he followed the rest of his friends to their dorm, where Sirius was already started on the fire whiskey.

* * *

The marauders were gathered in a circle on the floor. In the middle was a half empty bottle of fire whiskey. The first bottle was lying to the side, discarded. The marauders were having yet another alcohol fest.

"So, Padfoot. W-What were you doing with Lily this evening?" Remus slurred. His shirt was half unbuttoned, and his tie was stained with fire whiskey and was hanging loosely across his shoulders. His ocean blue eyes were rimmed with red, and his sandy brown hair was sticking up in every direction. It could have competed with James'.

Remus Lupin was completely plastered. The Gryffindor prefect knew it. His vision had gone a bit hazy, and his thoughts were foggy. He looked around the room. His best friends were also on various degrees of alcohol influence. James' and Sirius' shirts were completely off, and Peter was snoring, head leaned against a post from Sirius' bed. "Moooooony." Sirius replied. "N-nuthin. I wasn't doing nothing with Lils."

James sobered up. Since when did Sirius call Lily 'Lils'? "So you just admitted you did more than nothing?"

Sirius looked up, visibly confused. "Wusn doin' anything Prongs. She's your girl."

"Admit-mittedly, ye were quite close her, Pads." James could notice that Remus was sloshed. Usually being a sensitive and tactful person, he became the opposite and a bit more when under influence.

"Jus" had a chat about transfiguration r-really she needs help." The conscious side of Sirius pulled in. He could not tell Prongs what was really going on. It would sorta ruin it for Lily.

James was jealous. So she would ask Sirius for help but not him? He was top of the grade in transfiguration! It was the only class he beat her in. "Sure." He hissed, sounding more venomous than intended.

Sirius looked at him under black lashes. "What? C'mon Prongs, Moony, lets dance in the common r-room" with that, he leaned against the wall, pushing himself up. He stumbled out if the dorm.

_Oh Merlin. _James thought. Sirius must've drunk a whole shitload. As a regular drinker, Sirius had a high tolerance to alcohol. Even after seven glasses, he was still sober enough to hook up with a decent girl. How much had they drunk? Against his better judgment, he followed.

He followed his best friend into the Gryffindor common room. He stumbled on a stray volume of 'the Beginners Guide to Potions' and smacked into Sirius.

A few people who were still doing their homework looked up, including a few girls of their grade who looked as if their only wish in life was to touch them. At first, James had no clue why they were looking at until he realized he as Sirius were still shirtless. James just stood for a good minute, not knowing what to do. Sirius was, as it seemed, too drunk to comprehend what was going on. He continued to wave at the girls AND boys, who were awestruck. James' eyes swiveled around the common room once more, and then he announced, "hi-hey! Hope you have a good evening!"

The last half of the sentence was faded out as James grabbed Sirius' wrist, and they left behind the gaping mouths as fast as drunk teenage boys could get. As they tipped open the dorm door, Sirius whispered to James. "Prongs, what wasss that all about?"

"What do you mean what was that all about?"

"Wha?"

"I mean you just running into the common room, shirtless, risking detection!"

"Eh Prongs since when do ya even care 'bout rules?" Sirius cocked his head, and a layer of smooth black hair fell into his face. He looked seriously worried, as worried as a sloshed boy could be, at least.

"I-no!- we- you- Padfoot!'" James said, irritated. He, also, did not know why he had just said the last sentence. Since when _did _he care about rules? _Maybe since you really wanted Lily to see you as a good person. _His mind told him. _But she still doesn't. She notices Padfoot, though. _He shook his head, effectively swiping his fucked up mind of such ridiculous thoughts. "You don't need to act more like a manwhore than you already are! I mean, Sirius. You just flashed the whole common room your bare torso!"

Sirius huffed. "Well I don't see what's wr-wrong with t-that. Besides, you did too.'

"Well you made me!"

"Hmm Prongs I-I don't quite recall forcing you to come with me." Sirius stumbled over to his bed and hoisted himself into it, face first.

"Well whatever!" James did not know what else to say. The black haired boy merely chuckled. Sirius has made a good point.

As he strode further into the room to his respective bed, he kicked old clothes and various items out of their ways. Peter was passed out clean against the bedpost of Sirius' bed, which made Sirius grunt and push him off. He slumped on the ground, but did not stir. Remus was already lying in bed, and neither was sure if he was awake.

'G'night, Prongs.'

James did not answer. Once again, his mind revived the scene in the common room earlier in the evening.

Sirius was holding Lily's right hand. He had leaned down close to her ear, whispering something while smirking slightly. His body was a mere three inches away from touching hers. And worst of all, she did not seem to mind too much; at least she was not pushing him away. And then he had said, 'Seven, Red!'

Whatever that meant. James felt a surge of jealousy shoot to his heart. Why did Padfoot get to be that close when he didn't even like her? And why had she not slapped him in the face or knee him where it hurts? And what had Padfoot said to her? Seven? What was that supposed to mean? Merlin. If he had held her arm, or moved that close, she would have seriously maimed him.

With a heavy sigh, he once again controlled the passing urge to pummel the sleeping form of his best friend.

* * *

**A/N: I really really really hope you liked it. if you have any corrections/suggestions please tell me. i would totally appreciate it. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. The Room Of Requirement

**A/N: Oh god this is so overdue. I feel so bad about this. Anyway, enjoy, and the next chapter WILL, i promise, WILL be posted by next week. **

**Review replies: Yuliya- That means a lot, thank you! Arabhorseluvver- I am not new to writing, i am new to c: omg thanks so much for recommending! L0veL0l- interesting pen name. thanks haha, i got the idea at 1am.. forever prongs and padfoot- thanks! guest- thanks! dora- I FINALLY UPDATED :D thanks for continuing to read, and no this is by far not the end. .nerd- thanks so much! enya sparrow- you make me feel talented [:**

* * *

**The Room Of Requirement**

"Psst. Lily." Lily heard a hushed whisper from her right, and she whipped around to stare at seemingly nothing. Sirius was supposed to be here ages ago, and she was getting tired of waiting. Lily did not expect different, because in six years, Sirius Black never showed up to class on time, why should it be different now? "Lily, please get out of the common room and wait in the corridor." Sirius Black's voice floated from thin air. Lily obeyed, but she would press an explanation from him soon enough. She climbed through the portrait hole.

The ebony-haired boy came through the portrait, stumbling slightly on the drooping hem of a silvery material he held. "Black, what is that?" She pointed at the silvery cloth.

"That, Lilykins, is the one and only true invisibility cloak in Hogwarts." Sirius beamed as he said this.

"Wow. How did you get that? I've heard real ones are expensive as heck and where did you even find that?"

Sirius looked taken aback, and Lily wondered why. "Eh- it's not mine, it's James'. And we didn't buy it; his dad just gave it to him at the beginning of first year. And huh, don't you mind me calling you Lilykins?"

"Oh. Well, I guess kind of. But I was distracted by the cloak."

Sirius flashed her a dashing, typical Sirius Black smile that she was sure every other female in Hogwarts would have gone weak for. "Well then, Red, Hop under!" He held the cloak over her head, waiting for her to get underneath. After she became invisible, he joined her.

Lily felt hot and stuffy and very uncomfortable underneath the cloak. Not only was the cloak heavy and smelling of musk and old cologne (was it James'?), but she was also in much too close proximity to Sirius Black. As they rounded the corner on the sixth floor, Sirius turned around. Lily instinctively did the same, heart pounding, but then she remembered that curfew wasn't until eight pm.

Behind them stood Mrs. Norris, the beloved cat of the caretaker, Mr. Filch. Mrs. Norris' tail was twitching, and she was watching the spot where the two students stood with too much curiosity for it to have been a coincidence. Just as they were about to sneak away, they heard familiar clomping footsteps round that corner as well. Even if they were not technically sneaking around, there would be uncomfortable and awkward questions asked. Sirius gave Lily a meaningful look, and the two quietly shuffled into a niche on their left. Filch stood looking around for a few seconds, but gave up and limped back to where he came from.

"Lily, that was not what we were supposed to do."

"Well, what were we supposed to do?" Lily said with more acerbity than she intended. What could they have done? She couldn't think of anything more sensible.

"We were supposed to give Filch a scare!" Sirius rolled his eyes, looking like he wanted to add, '_duh._'

"No, we weren't. What if he caught us?"

"Well it doesn't matter does it? Not like we're out after curfew."

"There would still be awkward questions." Lily retorted. "And your precious cloak would be confiscated."

"Nah. Filch can't do that. Technically there is no rule stating that we can't walk around with one."

"Um, hasn't he already confiscated it once?" Lily remembered that day back in fourth year. The boys had trudged back to the common room at midnight; all looking like Quidditch was cancelled for life. Lily had been sitting on her favorite armchair, and heard words such as, 'Filch' and 'cloak' and 'gone'. She hadn't known what it meant at the time, but now the pieces fell together.

"Well, yes, but that was when we were under the cloak _after hours._"

"All your technicality, Black."

"What did you expect?"

And Lily couldn't reply to that. She trudged on, up the stairs and rounded the corner. Then she realized she had no clue where this so-called room was, and she turned towards her companion. He gestured in the direction she was headed, and they moved on. Sirius came to a halt at the portrait of Barnabas the barmy, which was so sudden that the cloak almost slipped off her.

"Sorry," Sirius smirked. "I forgot that you didn't know about this."

The pair had halted in front of what seemed to be a normal stonewall. Lily peered around as Sirius paced the area in front of her.

"So, Evans, what do you want the room to look like?" Sirius asked.

"You can…choose?"

"Well yes, it's called the room of _requirement_, after all."

"Shut up."

"So…"

"I don't know, Sirius! It's sort of hard when you have no clue what you can choose!" Lily said, exasperated. This kid needed to slow down a bit.

"Anything." He said. Then he added, "Except food. That's the only thing it doesn't provide."

"Well ok. I want it to have armchairs and lots of pillows and possibly a window and rugs-"

"Ok, Red. That's enough." Sirius started pacing again, this time he had a concentrated look on his face. His eyebrows were scrunched and his eyes were shut. After a minute, an old-looking door appeared in front of them. Sirius grinned and opened it.

Lily looked around. In the room was everything she wished for, but it still didn't quite look comfortable to her. She had imagined it as a cozy place with shaggy rugs and soft, plush armchairs. The room did have rugs and armchairs but they were not really comfortable looking. She guessed that this was because it had been Sirius thinking, not her.

Sirius swan-dived into a pile of pillows. Lily however, took a seat in a tattered armchair. She felt awkward with no friends and just Sirius Black, who was now lying stomach down on what looked like a gargantuan velvet pillow. He was looking up at her with his thin, wide grey eyes.

"What?" She said, feeling a bit squirmish under his gaze.

"Well, isn't this the part where you tell me your womanly troubles with Prongs and I answer all your questions? I'm waiting, Red." He smirked. Sometimes she really could understand why she hated them for the majority of her time at Hogwarts.

"I don't know, not really I think. I think you're just supposed to tell me what he likes."

"Well, he likes Quidditch and treacle tart and-"

"You know what I mean."

"Sorry Evans, but prongs likes a lot of things. Be specific."

Lily sighed. That boy was thick, or maybe he was just trying to piss her off. "What si the point of this meeting? It's to help me with him."

"So..."

"So just tell me what he likes about girls!"

"He likes their chest and-"

"No not like that. I meant-"

"Well you weren't specific-"

"Because I thought you had the brains to think of what I meant-"

"STOP CUTTING ME OFF!" He finally shouted. Sirius rolled over so that he was facing the high, arched ceilings. He fiddled his thumbs.

Lily sat down. She knew this was her last chance with James, and she was aware that Sirius was her best shot at getting him before they graduated and their lives went in polar opposite directions. She swallowed her pride and said, "I'm sorry, Sirius."

Sirius looked surprised at this. "You are?" Lily nodded.

"Seems like we can't go five minutes without fighting, huh?"

The ebony haired boy chuckled. "Yeah."

"So what does James like about girls?" Lily forced a smile. She still didn't think she was supposed to be sorry, but acting like it would really get her nowhere.

"Ok. I can only think of the major stuff right now so…" Sirius grumbled. He stroked his chin. "I think he likes girls that show they care, but aren't too clingy. I mean he wouldn't want you to just let him talk to every girl and be completely fine with it-" Sirius laughed. "Hell, we know he doesn't like you talking to _any _guy!"

This piece of information brightened Lily's mood significantly. Maybe he did still like her…or maybe Sirius was referring to the past. "Hmm. What else?"

"As said, he doesn't like clingy girls. So you'll probably have to be ok with him talking to other girls-"

"Well, yes, he has girls on the Quidditch team so that's ok, I guess." Lily stopped pushing her cuticles back in time to spot Sirius sporting a rather sour expression.

"Yeah." He said simply. Lily noticed that he looked pretty pissed, but she didn't dare ask why. "And he hates when girls don't let him be the gentleman. So you, Evans, I know you have quite a problem with that." He smirked lopsidedly.

Lily tried to think of something to defend herself, but she found that Sirius was point on. She did have a problem with James being too chivalrous. She didn't like when boys insisted on paying the bill, she felt poor and like she was using the boy. She didn't like it when he ran in front of her just to hold the door open for her, because she thought she could have done it herself. She hated when blokes offered to carry her bag. She didn't like being handled like she was an incapable baby, which was exactly the point of chivalry. It made girls seem weak.

Lily had to agree with Sirius, she had always hated feeling weak, especially when she was already in disadvantage in the wizarding world because of her muggle heritage. But this year, she was willing to come to a compromise for James.

"I hated it." She stated, looking Sirius into his grey eyes. "Not anymore."

"Prongs will be happy! He'll take you out every day! And run across the castle just to hold the door open for you after every class!" Sirius grinned widely. This was good. He felt like he had broke Evans' shell.

"Is there anything else major?"

"Oh yeah! This isn't major but he doesn't like it when girls wear too much makeup. Or perfume. I think he said that once in sixth year… If you remember he had this chick on his arm... What was her name? Ah, right. Melanie Rosette."

She remembered that girl vividly. Back in sixth year, James had started dating her sometime in February, and they were done by May. Melanie Rosette was, at the time, the bane of Lily's existence, maybe even more than James had been. She had curves, which she loved to flaunt in skimpy clothes, and she wore a whole ton of makeup every day. Every time she entered the Gryffindor common room holding James' hand, the whole area would reek of her candy floss perfume. Lily would screw up her face. Last year, she had thought she hated Melanie Rosette plainly because she was an annoying little bitch, but this year she identified her hate as jealousy. Either way, she was never actually sure why they broke up, as she and James didn't talk then.

"Why did they break up?"

Sirius looked up from his nails, confused. "What?"

"Why did they break up?" Was he thick or something? What was so hard to understand about 'why did they break up?'

"Uh yeah I know what you said but…I don't think that's my information to tell. Sorry." Sirius looked down again. "You could just ask him, though." Lily saw a sly smile through the curtain of shaggy, black his that was covering his handsome face.

Thinking of James, she had patrols with him tonight…and those were in…how many minutes? Lily looked down at her silver watch. "Shit!" She exclaimed.

Sirius looked rather shocked. "Did Head Girl Evans just swear?" He grinned.

"Yes. Now gimme the cloak, I got to go." Lily looked at the boy with pleading eyes. She couldn't reach for it, because he had his fat arse on top of it. And to think that she would be putting the thing over her head…

Lily entered the common room feeling flustered. There were many gryffindors of all ages doing their homework, playing games and talking. She spotted James' mop of black hair through the crowd, and walked over He was seated in a red velvet armchair, hands resting over his stomach. He was dozing slightly, and Lily took the moment to let her eyes roam. The pair of green eyes swept over his face. His glasses were lying askew over his straight nose. His lips were parted slightly into a frown as if he were having troubled thoughts. His hazel eyes were closed behind wire-rimmed, round glasses. Lily's eyes went downward from his neck. She could see the tanned skin under his crisp, white oxford shirt, and she could see two, three buttons undone. If the fourth were she would have been able to see his pecs. _Merlin. _

Lily was ripped from her daydreams by a familiar voice. "Lily?" James murmured. His eyes slowly fluttered open, and for a horrifying moment Lily thought he was going to see her hands hovering over his shirt. She quickly withdrew then, smiling.

"Ready for rounds?" She took his hand and helped him up. Seeing his expression, she quickly dropped it. "What?"

"N-Nothing, Evans." He said, eyeing her carefully.

Lily felt his words sting. _Nothing, Evans. __**Nothing, Evans. **_Had he just called her by her surname? Since when where they back to surnames? Oh right. They had never started with first names, but it had just started to bother her that he called her 'Evans'.

"It's ok, James. Shall we go?" She put slight emphasis on his name, hoping he would get the hint. He raised an eyebrow infinitesimally, but nodded anyway. As they reached the portrait, he ran up to swing it open for her, and she smiled widely at him in what she hoped was a flirtatious manner. But she didn't have much experience with guys so she didn't know.

They headed off to the astronomy tower in silence.

* * *

James threw himself into his bed, not caring to take off his clothes or his glasses. He shut his curtains and lay still, completely still. Tonight had been an emotional nightmare for him. First he'd found Lily's face inches away from his own, then he could have sworn she flirted with him, but she was Lily Evans, and that wasn't a possibility. He was supposed to get over her, not fall even more in love with her just because of one smile. One very beautiful smile, but still.

"Mate?" He heard his best friend call him from across the room. "You alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He replied. He shut his curtains once more, letting out a deep suspiration.

A second later, he saw Sirius' head through the maroon curtains, staring at him. "Ya sure?"

James paused. He decided to tell the truth. "No."

"Oh." Sirius seemed disappointed. "Why not?"

"Well, if you wake up to Lily Evans' lips inches over yours, and then she flirts with you, and then she starts a huge fight-"

"Wait. Wait. She started a fight?"

"Yeah. I don't even know what happened. We were having a perfectly civil conversation, and suddenly she flips out. It's totally not like her, Padfoot. And she makes me love her even more by just giving her one smile. I'm trying to get over her!"

"Why are you trying to get over her?" Sirius asked, stricken. If this was so, it was bad.

James looked at Sirius, both eyebrows raised. "Well, she clearly isn't interested in me, isn't she? I want to be happy. And she doesn't make me very happy right now. So maybe I should find a girl who actually returns my affections."

Sirius swore James could hear his heartbeat. This was bad. Bad. He swore not to tell Prongs about his deal with Evans. But if he didn't, it would be over. "Uh- well, I don't know, Prongs. I think she might actually-" Sirius said the word with unease, "like- you. You know, as a friend. I don't think you should stop pursuing her just yet."

"Yes, I understand she might like me, but its platonic, Padfoot. Her feelings for me are completely platonic, and I can't handle it anymore." James looked away.

"Er- ok. Look, mate, it's late. Maybe we should talk about this when we can think properly." Sirius clenched his jaw. Maybe he could get James to change his mind, but then again he seemed as serious (no pun, this is serious.) as ever.

James' head was already buried in his pillow, and the only reply Sirius received was a disbelieving grunt.

* * *

**A/N: reviews are like cookies! **


End file.
